Doggerland
Vasiliki Mega '''(Βασιλική μεγάλων) Vasiliki Mega is a fanmade character to Hetalia Axis Powers, World series, '''ect. '''Firumarisu' ''is a common last name given to her due to her sister 'Nadia' Her name is greek for female queen, appropriate for her giving a sense of high command by apperance but is almost opposite to how she acts. Apperance Vasiliki's apperance consists of being a ginger. Red hair, green eyes. She has short red hair with 2 long bangs reaching her knees that frames her face. Vasiliki also has all white hair on her ends of being naturally that way. She also has famer's tanned skin. Her outfit is a cream colored shirt with light-pink sleeves tied onto it shawing over her shirt folding in towards her, with matching pants with lightpink trimmed on the ends. Usually she is covered with a green cloak, similar to England's but red geometric shapes line around it. Accompanied with tan leather boots styled as if wrapped around the leg coming to her knees. Also concealing a long hunting knife. Besides being older than she looks,-to be about 20- History Doggerland was not even a thought during the last ice age ,she was among one of the first colonies of Atlantis even before she has actually settled and became an official country herself, thus making them equal and sisters. When she thawed she was greeted first by Scandinavians and the Scottish. After awhile she became a very busy hunting tribe of a country across great plains. It is also found that Doggerland connected England with the rest of Europe; mostly Denmark, and connecting Scotland to England. Furs, raspberries, fish, fresh water; that was her little renissance. Sadly she did not last that long, around 6100 BCE she was submerged by the rise of sea levels and an old tsunami caused by the Storegga Slide, but she was on good terms with her surrounding neighbors so she colonized there. Resulting in a connection for Atlantis to modernize a little bit of Europe. Personality/Interest As a kid it was very cold at her home and almost completly inhabitable, making her a little cold to others, more timid above all else.She began a huge boom in her agriculture making her very lively getting rid of her timidness, when the snow thawed so did her problems. Hanging with Scottland and being only near an adult and a baby, (reference to mother Britannia and baby Denmark & England) she became rather tomboyish but maintaining a laid-back and girly undertone. When she stands up for herself, not taking anybody's crap it becomes hard to see. Others thought she was a boy and makes her mad when others do the same to her sisters when they were young. She loves to party and likes any kind as long it is not illegal and mean but all in good fun. Vasiliki loves meat and fruits. Her favorite being raspberrries and horse whitch horrifies Atlantis; she stopped and gotten the taste for lambs. She enjoys baking and doing 'domestic' type work but loves manual labor. Relationships England She knows him better than her sisters do. Vasiliki knows how to break his tsundrer persona and let his true self show, she also tries to stop the quarrels England has with Scotland, Ireland, and Whales. Knowing them very well, she knows how to handle. England was the one who helped Atlantis find her again. Her and sisters trust and like England and see him as their friend. But no matter what, they avoid his food like a ninja from a spotlight. Vasiliki also flirts with England in 'good fun' not romantic because her sister Shee-Chung has a crush on him. Canada Like all of her sisters, she too also shares simpathy and empathy for the poor Canadian, and it is safe to say they all have a minor crush for him for being so kind and rather charming. Canada is completely unaware and only sees them being nice. Scotland During the fabled war between gods, Doggerland was in the middle in many ways.She used a huge sum of her physical power to keep the war at bay making sure to assist Scotland. She did a too good of job so now people think it's just a fairytale. After that she just hangs out with him having fun and occasionally mocking his kilt, making it flutter with a fan. Vasiliki shares meals with him when she is near from time-to-time, she knows that Scotland has a temper but she has one that comes after her patience is gone that can keep him in check. Scotland is the reason Doggerland never wants to eat a sheep. Doggerland did have feelings for him but became dust in the wind when Scotland married France. France She was jelouse of him when he took Scotland but she then got over it since she noticed when Scotland told about the engagement. France didn't want to. 'For other reasons and it was an order from my boss...' is what he said when she asked why. Doggerland got over it but then gotten a new reason to hate France, for basically saying I don't want to marry him, he's not worth that. It made her pissed. The Awesome Trio( Prussia, America, Denmark) She likes Prussia and tries to get him and Atlantis to date. She thinks America is an hairhead but is almost exactly like El (La) Dorado who has her head down to earth. She and Denmark get along but she think he's an ass but overall a nice guy. Britannia Has better connection to her and was the one who promised Britannia the Atlanteans would watch over her children. Trivia *Vasiliki is around 1,000 years older than Skylla but all her life Skylla acted and felt like the oldest so they ignore that. Plus they had no recollection of who is older than who. *She is the only red-head. *Doggerland was friends with Hungary's uncle and partically responsable for her to have a tomboy side. *Like Atlantis, she never forgave the gods of Atlantis and aspires to be more focused on mortal affairs. *She is (apparently) the oldest out of the Atlanteans. *Doggerland and Lemuria are the only ones who treat Iggy as a kid. Vasiliki is the only one who can come close to matching Atlantis's speed. The Atlanteans : Atlantis , Doggerland , Lemuria, Kumari Kandam, El Dorando, Shee-Chung, Sheik Island, El Donaña, Yonaguni, and Maruritia.